


Return to Alola

by Defaeco



Series: Return to Alola [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Affection, Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Language, Pokemon Sun & Moon Spoilers, Romantic Fluff, team skull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defaeco/pseuds/Defaeco
Summary: After two years away travelling the other regions, Def returns to his home of Alola and learns about the appearance of a group that call themselves Team Skull.After visiting a good friend, Def heads around the islands of Alola with much enthusiasm to be back.However, curiosity ends up landing him in trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Introduction chapter, things start to really kick off in chapter 2!
> 
> -Both Def and Guzma are in their early 20s. Guzma about a year or two older.  
> -Sort of ReaderxGuzma as Def is the nick of my playable character in Sun. I will do a proper reader x guzma with “y/n” “he/she/other” soon as I think of a plot.  
> 

**Chapter 1: Home**

     The day dawned on the beautiful region of Alola, the sunshine cleaning the dew-drops from the leaves and dampness from the ground due to a light rain from the night before. Alola in general is a great place to call home, but the island of Ula’Ula is home to a young adult whom had returned from a long two-year travel around the other regions. It was the middle of the night when his ferry docked and as much as he wanted to visit some friends for an overdue reunion, he didn’t think they’d appreciate being woken up at this hour. Now that the travelling was over, he had felt the fatigue setting in from such a long journey and by the time he returned to his small house he was about sleeping on his feet. Thankfully, he made it to his bed and looked forward to the next day.

“Alola, Alola!” The violet-haired young man chimed as he sat up in his bed and looked out the window, a huge smile on his face to see his beautiful island home again. He jumped out of bed and ran down the few steps that lead into the rest of his home – it all being open plan with about two steps up to a platform that was his bedroom – and made a bee line for his suitcase. Unpacking can certainly wait, he thought as he rummaged through it for the first set of clothes he could fine. He pulled on some black Capri pants and his favourite orange t-shirt decorated in white stars before going to look for his trainers. He remembered hastily kicking them off as he got to his bed and found one under it and the other somehow in the middle of the living room. Wow, it was as if he came home drunk or something.  After running a brush through his hair, brushing his teeth and getting his back-pack on, he grabbed his black cap as he ran out the door and headed straight for the number one person he was dying to see – Professor Kukui. 

Despite having travelled so long on the ocean waters to get home, he couldn’t deny he missed being on the ferry’s between the islands. He remained on deck and folded his arms on the railings at the side of the ship and stared up at the beautiful sky painted in brilliant shades of blue. There was nothing like taking in a deep breath of the ocean air around Alola and listening to the sound of the Wingull’s over head. Home sweet home indeed.

 

    Once at Melemele Island, he hurried along the road and hopped down a few hills to get to a small beach with a cabin on it that was Professor Kukui’s lab. He was so excited he was skipping along and kicking up sand and most likely looked like a huge dork to anyone that may see him, but who cares?

Def knocked on the door a few times before opening it to look inside, seeing Kukui standing reading something and smiled to himself. Was he too busy concentrating to hear you coming in? He thought as he quietly made his way over to him. It was really hard not to start laughing because he was trying so hard not to be noticed and it was actually working. Finally, he stopped about three feet or so behind him.

“Ooga booga boogaaaa!” Def yelled, the Professor immediately jumping out of his skin and threw the papers he was holding in the air.

“Sweet mother of—who would even--!?” Kukui exclaimed as he turned around and his face immediately went from confusion to a big smile and bright eyes. “Def! I should have known, you damn hooligan, yeah!” He said and grabbed Def in a bear hug and leaned back a bit to lift him off the ground.

 

“Whoooa, missed you too!” Def laughed and wrapped his arms around his shoulders to return the hug, he missed the insane hugs Kukui gave.

“You’re back, yeah! When did you get home?” Kukui asked as he put Def down and let him go from the hug, “Why didn’t you tell me? I’d have came to pick you up,” He said.

“It was in the middle of the night, I didn’t want to wake anyone or them thinking they had to meet me so late, ya know? Plus I was jet-lagged to all hell man, I’d have been like a staggering drunk,” Def explained, Kukui giving a hearty laugh and put his hands on his hips.

“I’d have preferred that than getting the living daylights scared out of me, cousin, yeah?” Kukui said with a grin playfully, Def chuckling to himself.

“I got you good though, man. You gotta admit.”

“You did, yeah,” Kukui replied, “But just you wait, I’ll get you back. First things first, though!” He exclaimed excitedly and put both hands on Def’s shoulders, “Let’s get you some breakfast Malasada’s, yeah? I betcha missed those!”

Def’s jaw dropped, “Did I ever?! I’m ready when you are, Professor.”

“Pft, enough with the professor stuff, yeah? Call me Kukui, you nerd.”

Def laughed, “Ok fine, Kukui. Or what about Cookie?”

“What about shut up, yeah?” The professor said as he gathered up the paper he had dropped thanks to Def’s grand entrance.

“Rude, man! I just got home and you’re giving me such attitude,” Def joked, they both always got a kick out of each other’s stupid humour.

 

“Ruff ruff!” Came a sound along with the patter of feet running up the stairs, a small Rockruff running towards Def and jumped up into his arms the second he turned around. Def just barely caught him and laughed.

“Hey, buddy! Did you miss me too?” Def said as he hugged and pet the Rockruff, making ‘pfff’ noises among laughs as the Rockruff licked all over his face and wagged his tail happily.

“Shoulda saw him when you left, yeah,” Kukui began as he put the papers down on a table, “He kept going to the window staring around the times you usually came to visit, a few times I had to come coax him to go to bed. Yeah, Rockruff?”

“Ruff ruff!” The small canine pokemon responded.

“You sure it wasn’t actually you doing that and not Rockruff?” Def joked, getting a chuckle out of the professor.

“Not gonna lie, cousin, I did have a few sleepless nights to begin with, yeah. A big journey to take on all by yourself. Let me check one thing downstairs an’ then we can get going, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Def said and sat down to pet Rockruff while the professor went on down stairs.

It was only a minute or so later until they headed out and made their way towards the nearest restaurant, Def not realising how hungry he actually was until they were close enough to smell the delicious food. “There was awesome food in the other regions, but nothing beats food from home,” Def said as they got in the restaurant and took a seat.

“Yeah, got that right, cousin,” The professor said and would flag down a waitress to give her their order for some Malasada’s and some tea. He leaned forward with his arms crossed over one another on the table with a big smile at Def.

“Two years, yeah? That must have really got you home sick.”

“It did a bit, but it hardly felt like two years at all. There was so much to see and I probably didn’t even see everything in that time. I loved getting to see my Kanto roots, though,” Def said while he quickly updated his pokegear so it’d be back to the right region and such.

“I’m so happy you did the journey, but even happier to have you back, yeah. I was glad you kept in touch too,” Kukui said.

“You think I’d go two years resisting the urge to annoy you?” Def joked,getting a hearty laugh from the professor.

“At least that way you couldn’t sneak up on me and my paperwork go everywhere, yeah?”

“You’re not going to forget that, huh?” Def grinned.

“You’re damn right I won’t, just you wait, this is war,” Kukui declared. Yeah, he’d get him back!

When their food arrived they took their time eating – Def trying to at least since he wanted to shovel the food in his face – and shared many laughs. Def also happily answered all of Kukui’s questions about his adventures through the other regions.

 

“So what’s new around here?” Def asked and took a long sip of his tea, “Everything looks the same, which is great.”

“Ah, pretty much, yeah. Oh but... there’s been some trouble going around, so if you plan to do any pokemon hunting today you best watch your back, cousin,” The professor warned, getting a strange look from Def in response.

“Watch my back..? But it’s Alola, I’ve never had to do that,” Def said, quite surprised by this warning.

“You’re right, but there’s been trouble brewing, oh yeah. More and more people have been reporting their pokemon and other valuable possessions being stolen...” Kukui said, the thought of it all draining the cheeriness from his entire form.

Def was speechless from shock for several seconds before finally being able to speak, “That’s... that’s insane! I’ve never known anything like that to happen here.”

“I know, it really is shocking. So please promise you’ll be careful, cousin.”

“I promise, don’t worry,” Def said, Kukui was able to smile once more due to the promise.

Def picked up his tea and stared at it thoughtfully for a moment before looking to Kukui, “So, do the police know anything about who is doing these things?”

“Oh yeah, it’s very clear who is behind it. It’s a gang called Team Skull.”

 

“What..?” Def muttered and frowned softly, “Who’s Team Skull..?”


	2. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new day begins, Def goes on his day out around his home island to take in the sights of his home.  
> When he reaches a giant wall and gets curious of what is behind it, he comes face to face with destruction in human form.

  
  


    Def had spent his entire first day home catching up on lost time with his best bud, Kukui. They had so much to talk about and so many exciting and hilarious stories to share that the young man didn't notice how late it was getting. Thankfully, he noticed in time to go catch the last ferry back to Ula’Ula.

“I'll be seeing you again soon, yeah?” Kukui asked with a smile.

“Of course, it'll be like old times,” Def said and hugged his arms around the professor who didn't hesitate to return it, hugging the shorter man tightly. 

“Be safe. Call me if you need anything at all, cousin.” 

“I will, don't worry.” He replied as he came out of the hug to board the ferry back home, giving Kukui a wave before it left.

 

    It felt so strange getting off the ferry and thinking about what he had learnt today. Team Skull… a group of thugs that were terrorising the islands, stealing pokemon and whatever else they could get their hands on. It wasn't right at all, Alola shouldn't be this way. The feeling of paranoia, fear and anxiety as you walked home even in darkness was so unnatural. Def felt none of these to be honest, though he did feel so unsettled by the idea that other's could feel this way and not want to leave their homes when it grew dark. 

He kept his eyes peeled just in case as he walked on home, getting inside and locking the door behind him before having a long stretch. Exploring can happen tomorrow, he didn't regret spending the day with his friend instead at all. He was very much looking forward getting to go around the island tomorrow, though, so he headed straight to his bedroom, stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed to be well rested for the adventurous day ahead. Team Skull can’t be that bad, right? 

The next morning, Def was up and heading out a bit earlier than normal. Perhaps Team Skull slept in late or something, he thought, and he could avoid running into them this way. The sun was mere minutes from being fully risen in the sky and the way the orange hue lit up the island was always breath-taking no matter how many times he saw it. He couldn’t help stop for a moment at the top of a hill to watch the last few moments of the sunrise, taking a deep breath of the crisp morning air before continuing his way along the route. He stopped at a few pokecenters along the way to be sure he wasn’t lacking in any supplies. Despite not planning to do much battling today, a trainer never knows when healing items and such will be needed. There was also no harm in re-charging his own energy with a cup of Tapu Cocoa, his favourite drink from the cafe. He got it in a to-go cup so he could continue on ahead around Ula’Ula island. 

As he made his way through Ula’Ula Meadow to enjoy the mystical feel of the place and the sounds of the pokemon that lived there, something felt… pretty different and not in a good way. Route 17 was just at the other end of the meadow and while it wasn’t uncommon for it to be raining there, it felt like it was being pulled down by a heavy and negative atmosphere around the place. 

 

“I guess… That gang appearing isn’t the only thing that has changed,” Def muttered thoughtfully to himself as he made his way up the path and stopped outside the police station to look at a meowth standing there.

“Hey, little guy, aren’t you freezing out here in the rain?” He asked and began to walk over to the Meowth, which quickly ran on inside the police station. 

“That’s… strange.” It was pretty unusual to see a tame Meowth wandering around without it’s trainer. He decided to go into the police station to alert them of the lost Meowth, only to see even more Meowth’s.

“What the hell?” He said in shock, seeing no police officers at all. This certainly wasn’t something Kukui filled him in on. Guess he didn’t know about it, maybe?

 

Feeling a sense of urgency, he hurried out of the police station and started making his way towards Po Town, stopping suddenly when it came in to view. Actually, not the view itself, but an enormous wall surrounding it. He doubted that was built between today and yesterday, Kukui must have heard about it. For a moment he considered calling him to see if he asked anything, putting that thought aside when he started to think someone might be in trouble if the place is so deserted like this. Some anxiety started to build in him as he made his way closer to the wall, seeing there was a door that would get him inside. He paused for thought, beginning to wonder if the wall was here to keep something in and that this area of the island was deserted for a reason. No, again, surely Kukui would have mentioned something to that scale happened if it did.

Taking a deep breath -- curiosity getting the better of him -- he pushed the door open and quietly stepped on inside. The sight was beyond appalling.

Everything was in complete disarray. Houses were damaged and boarded up, random spray paint was on the walls and roads, not to mention there was a random car right in the middle of the path. He was pretty sure that’s not where the car should be parked. Well, there’s no giant monster or anything here at least, he thought as he cautiously made his way to the town’s pokemon centre, which was just in the same condition as the rest of the town. It hardly looked like a pokecentre anymore; the cafe and pokemart were striped clean of any and all items, more random spray paint was around the floors and walls and the seating areas either knocked over or scattered around.  

 

   The only solution he could think of to this chaos was that Team Skull, that gang Kukui told him about, must be behind this. But why just trash the place like this? It looks like this gang were more dangerous than he originally expected, not even Team Rocket went to these lengths. He was snapped out of his thought process when he swore he heard footsteps outside, looking towards the windows just to see a figure walk by and seemed to be heading this way. Shit, what if it’s them?! Quickly, he scrambled behind the reception desk and sat down with his back against it, listening carefully and staying perfectly still. 

“Sweet shit, bros! Snaggin’ this generator means we can get tha’ pokecenter with power again,” Said one voice as a few people came through the door of the pokecenter. All of them were dressed the same, almost; black vest top, black capri pants, black bandanas that covered their faces from the nose down, a white bandana with what looked like eyes on it and a silver chain with a skull at the end that sat above a white cross design on the vests. The only really different being that the males had blue-dyed hair and the females had pink-dyed hair along with white shorts instead of capri pants. 

 

“Hold up, why the pokecenter when we could power the mansion, yo?!” Another argued, “It be hella cold at night, yo, we dun’ need no damn pokecenter now that we took everythin’”

“It means we can heal our pokes, dumbass! Ya know, those creatures in the pokeballs? We kin’a need ;em or we aint got no flesh.”

“Who ya callin’ a dumbass, fool?! No need ta be callin’ me names, yo!”

“How about both you numbskulls stop yer belly aching n jus’ help us get this generator in here outta the god damn rain!” Scolded a female voice, “Tha boss didn’t say what we’re usin’ it for yet, our job was jus’ to get it stored in the pokecenter. We dunno if it’s even workin’ yet, yo.”

 

Wow, that sure is a… colourful conversation, Def thought as he listened to the people arguing. 

 

“Right, right, sorry sis.”

“Plus, ya don’ even need the power to use the healin’ machine, jus’ for the fancy screen thingamajig,” Said the female grunt.

“Oh yeah, yer right, yo. Lemme heal them up then an’ we can tell the boss the generators in the pokecenter an’ ready to be looked at,” The first male grunt said and headed on over to the counter.

 

The healer… Shit, he’s headed this way! Def looked around franticly but it was in vain, there was no way to move without being spotted.

“Yo, what the fuck?!” The first grunt as he came around the counter and saw Def.

“What’s happen’, bro?” The female grunt asked.

Before Def could say a word, the first grunt grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him to his feet before forcefully dragging him around the counter to the front of it, Def stumbling a few times over his own feet before the grunt shoved him to sit down on the floor with his back against the counter. “Got ourselves a rat, tha’s what’s happenin’, sis!”

 

The other two grunts were shocked and quickly made their way over to stand either side of the first one. “Yo, who ya think you are, trespassin’ on Team Skulls turf, kid?!” The second grunt growled.

“Yeah, doncha know what happens when punks like you try mess wit us?!” Said the female grunt as she cracked her knuckles, the first grunt giving a sinister chuckle.

“Aw shit, sis gonna give you an’ ass kickin’, bro!” He said, Def staring wide eyed at the three of them as he was completely speechless and stunned by what was happening. Team Skull were behind this, they did trash the town. Not only that, it was their actual base and he just wandered on in like it was no big deal. How did he not figure that out? He felt like he was the dumbass here.

 

“Hahaha, look at the punks face, yo!” Laughed the second grunt, “We’ll teach em never to intrude on Team Skulls turf again! Yer gonna be black n blue when ya leave here, yo. No bones about it.”

“What the fuck are you morons yelling about?!” Boomed a deeper voice from behind them, the three grunts jumping in fright and instantly turning to face the source.

“B-boss!” Stuttered the first grunt, “We’ve got an intruder!” 

“Yeah, boss! I was about to give ‘im a beatin’ ta teach em a lesson, cha feel?” The female grunt said.

“An intruder? How did an intruder get 'ere without ya guys noticin?” The boss grumbled.

“It musta been while we were gettin’ the generator, boss. He be already here when we arrived,” Said the second grunt.

“Still want me to give ‘em a beating, boss?” The female asked, the boss walking over to them.

 

“Naw, not right now anyway, step aside and let me see the trespasser,” The boss said and the grunts didn’t hesitate to move out of his way. The boss was a taller man even though he was slouching, wearing normal length black trousers and a black hoodie on top of a white t-shirt. He also had a skull chain around his neck, only his was gold and more chunky. His hair was pure white and sticking up everywhere, the undersides appearing to be black and a large pair of gold sunglasses sat on his head to match his gold necklace. He folded his arms and frowned as he stared down at Def.

“So, you’re the one that’s got my boys n gals all worked up, huh?” He said and crouched down to be at eye-level with the violet-haired stranger, his face close to his as he looked him dead in the eyes to add to the intimidation. Not that it was needed, Def was already pretty scared out of his wits and shrunk back against the counter more when he got so close, though he felt more blind-sighted more than scared with how this all happened so fast. 

 

“Whatsa matter, kiddo? Not feelin’ as brave as ya did when you decided to break in here?!” He yelled, Def flinching from the sudden volume of his voice.

“I asked you a fuckin’ question,” He said and punched the counter right next to Def’s head, getting a startled squeak in response. The boss was very clearly growing quickly impatient with the strangers stunned silence. 

“I-I didn’t mean to trespass!” Def finally managed to say.

“That right? Did yer feet just become possessed and bring ya here against yer will? Don’t talk to me like am an idiot, boy,” The boss growled. 

“No, I’m… I’m not lying, I swear. And I don’t think you’re an idiot,” Def rambled, “I didn’t know this was Team Skulls place, I just wanted to see what was behind the wall.”

“Well, now you’ve seen it, you little shit. It’s destruction in human form, right here,” The boss said and pointed the thumb of his other hand at himself, “It’s ya boy Guzma, the big bad boss of Team Skull, an’ don’t you forget it.”

“I’m-I’m sorry, i’ll leave, I didn’t mean to offend you,” Def squeaked. In a pokemon battle he was confident, but when it came to physical confrontation he wasn’t so confident. Sure, he could hold his own if it came to it, but this dude was scary and bigger than him. 

 

“Leave?” Guzma cackled, “Oh, yer not leavin’ so soon, bucko. You wanted to have a lil’ tourist holiday of Team Skulls place, then you got it,” He said and moved his fist from beside his head to grab at his shirt collar -- much like the grunt did before -- and pulled him to his feet as he stood up. 

“Boss, we can take care of ‘em if ya wanna relax, bro,” The female grunt said.

“Dun’ worry, lil sis. You guys got work to do, it’s been a while since a had a punchin’ bag anyway. Am takin’ him back to the mansion. Get Jake over here to look at that generator.”

“You got it, boss,” The female grunt replied.

Guzma let go of Def and moved behind him to give him a rough shove, causing him to stagger forward a few steps, “Get movin’, brat, an’ don’t even be thinkin’ about tryin’ to make a run for it, you’ll earn twice the ass kickin’. We’re gonna have a lil heart to heart. Move it!” He snapped and gave him another shove, Def obeying and began walking while Guzma followed close behind him and directed him towards the mansion at the other end of the town. 

 

Great, you’ve really stepped your foot in it this time, Def thought to himself, fearing what waited for him back at that mansion. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ya boy, Guzma! He's insanely fun to write.  
> Thanks again for reading! 
> 
> Def wasn't careful after all, how will he get himself out of this?


	3. Team Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Def is lead to the mansion, the heart of Team skulls base. Scared out of his wits, he worries about what Guzma plans to do with him and if he will make it out of here in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Def has to work off his punishment for insulting team skull, but is Guzma as scary as he comes off?

    Def made his way towards the mansion, having to walk at a quick pace to match that of Guzma walking so close behind him. At one point, he could have swore he felt his breath on the back of his neck, knowing this guy was really making sure he didn’t try to go anywhere else. 

As they got in the door, Guzma was greeting by a female who was clearly not a grunt, having a more intense style of makeup decorating her face and her hair was long and streaked in vibrant yellow and pink.

 

“Who’s this?” She asked as she came over to inspect the new arrival. “New recruit?”

“Naw, not yet anyway,” Guzma replied, getting a look of surprise and objection from Def. “Some a tha’ grunts found ‘im hidin’ in the pokecenter, brought ‘em here to get some answers from ‘em.” He grumbled, shooting a glare at Def when he noticed he was still looking at him, to which Def quickly looked away. Best look at the floor. 

“Ok, well, keep your temper in check, we don’t need the cops after us for broken bones.”

“I don’t have a temper, Plum!” Guzma exclaimed, only proving her point. Plum folded her arms and gave him a judgemental stare.

 

“Pft… Ok fine, whatevs’” He said and shoved Def towards the stairs, “Move it, you.” He demanded and carried on there way. The way they headed became so strange as they walked by a few grunts and… out a window? 

“Wait… why are we going out here?” Def asked in concern.

“Chill it, not makin’ ya jump off the roof or anythin’, go on,” Guzma responded.

Def carefully climbed on out the window and walked across a make-shift path of planks that hardly looked secure at all. It lead them to another window which he climbed through, seeing two grunts standing in front of a door at the end of the hall.

 

“Hey! The fuck are you?!” One yelled to Def just before Guzma jumped down behind him.

“Relax, guys. He’s with me.”

“Boss! Sorry, yo. Immediate reaction, ya know?” The grunt explained

“Yeah, no worries,” Guzma said, the grunts moving aside to allow him to open the door, standing to one side as he held it open and looked at Def. “Get in,” He growled.

 

    Def stared for a moment before hastily making his way through the door, it not being a mystery that this must be Guzma’s. There was a purple chair in the middle of the back of the room with a laptop on a stand next to it, a large bed on one side of the steps up to the chair with what looked like a treasure chest on the other. Near the chest was a few tables with some misplaced vases, as well as a globe. Behind the ‘throne’ was a nice painting. Or, at least what looked like a nice painting before it had a skull logo spray painted over it. The door closed behind him with a loud slam and Guzma made his way over to the throne, flopping down in it with one elbow on one arm-rest to rest his chin on his hand and a leg flung over the over.

 

“Ok, brat. Spill,” Guzma ordered.

“... Spill what?” Def asked.

“Why are you really here? An’ don’t give me the bogus story of not knowin’ this is our base, unless you’ve been livin’ under a rock?” Guzma said with a raised brow.

“It’s not a lie, honest. I’ve… I’ve been away from Alola for two years, I got back yesterday.”

“Yeah? Two years doin’ what?”

“I’m a trainer, so… I wanted to see the other regions, mainly Kanto.”

“Prove it.”

“What?”

Guzma frowned and slammed a fist on the arm of his chair, “Fuckin’ prove it!”

Def flinched when he suddenly got so angry, starting to take off his backpack.

“Hey, I didn’t say you could do that,” Guzma said with a confused stare.

“You… you said prove it. I still have my tickets in my backpack, for the flights and ferrys.” He explained. Guzma stared at him thoughtfully, feeling a bit surprised that he actually could prove it and maybe the story wasn’t a badly made up reason after all. “Fine, give it. Not lettin’ ya rummage around in there yourself.”

 

“...You’re… not going to take my pokemon, right?” Def asked softly.

The boss gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, “If yer story checks out then no, I won’t. Jesus.” He grumbled. 

The young man took his backpack off and walked over to hand him it, “The tickets are in the front part,” Def informed.

Guzma sat up and took the backpack from him, unzipping the front part of it and dug around to find several pieces of paper. Upon inspection, they were indeed tickets and he found one dated two years ago, just like the intruder said. The return ticket was there too, along with the ticket he took for the final ferry to get to Ula’Ula, his home island. Def stood nervously waiting as he watched him eye the tickets, almost holding his breath when the white-haired boss looked at him again.

“... Well, guess ya might not be lyin’ after all,” Guzma said quietly, putting the tickets back in the bag before tossing it back to him, Def clumsily catching it and putting it back on his back. 

“...Why kanto?” Guzma asked after a few moments of silence.

“I come from there, I moved to Alola when I was a kid.”

Fair enough, Guzma thought, that one was believable without him having to demand proof, he doubted he carried his birth certificate on him. He removed his glasses so he could rub at his forehead, trying to keep his cool like Plumeria said. Though, he was visibly calmer now that the story of him being here half checked out.

“Still dun’ make it right that you just waltz in here, ya’know,” He began, “I’m hardly gonna let ya just walk out of here after trespassin’ on our turf.” He got up from his seat and walked down the few steps to stand in front of Def, slouching to stare him in the eyes. When he was standing up straight for a moment, Def noticed he only just came to the Skull boss’ shoulder, not to mention he was more built then he is. He swallowed hard nervously with how he was staring him down, only being able to maintain eye contact for a second or two before he had to avert his gaze.

 

   Guzma smirked at this, lifting a hand suddenly and laughing when Def jumped back from being startled. “Shit, yer jumpy, kid. Relax, am just messin’” The boss said and folded his arms across his chest, “But fine, I guess al’ believe ya and not beat your ass, but like a said yer not leavin’ here.”

“Never..?” Def asked.

“A dunno, when a decide to let you go. Yer gonna work for me while you’re here,” He said and closed the gap between them again, “You got a problem with that?” 

“N-no… no sir,” Def muttered, like he had any other choice?

Guzma grinned and pat his head, “Good, yer learnin’. I’ll think of summit for you to do, so you’ll start work in the mornin’. For tonight, yer not allowed to leave this mansion, got it?”

Def nodded in understanding.

“Good… Now hand over yer pokemon,” Guzma said, Def giving a surprised look.

“B-but you said--”

“A know what a said, kid! Am not stealin’ em… jus’ makin’ sure ya don’t get any ideas. Ya can keep one, but only if it’s a first-stage pokemon. Still need you havin’ a pokemon if yer working for me and all.”

 

Def felt so defeated and helpless, there was really no way out of here unless Guzma let him leave. The mansion and the outsides were full of grunts, so there was no way for him to even sneak out. 

Guzma stared impatiently before Def finally unclipped his belt that had his pokemon, taking one pokeball from it before handing the others over to Guzma.

“What’s in the one you kept?” Guzma asked as he took the belt.

“A growlithe… I can show you, if you like,” Def said.

“Naw, I doubt yer stupid enough to lie to me at this point. If it turns out to not be a growlithe, yer really goin’ to get a beat down… You already know that though, right?” He said with a sinister smile, Def giving a few nods, “Yes, sir.”

“Enough with the sir crap, call me Boss. What’s yer name, anyway?”

“Def.”

“Aight, Def. You got a pokegear or anythin’ on ya? Can’t be havin’ ya callin’ yer girlfriend or anythin’ to come to your rescue,” Guzma said and put his hand out expectantly.

“Oh, I do,” Def said and fished it out of his bag, “...And I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Guzma asked as he took the pokegear and put it in his own pocket, “Naw even find yerself a nice girl in Kanto or summit?”

“No, I’m uh… not into girls,” Def said as he looked at the floor shyly. 

Guzma didn’t expect that response and tilted his head curiously, “Ya mean yer gay?” He asked, Def giving a nod in response before looking back up from the floor. 

 

“Haha, aint nothin’ wrong with that, kid,” Guzma said with a grin and pat his shoulder, “Gotta say, a do appreciate you being straight with me on such a personal level,” He said and paused, “Well… not straight a guess, but ya know,” He said, actually getting an amused smile out of Def. He looked cute when he smiled, he thought, though mentally yelled at himself for it afterwards.

“Anyway, there’s a free room next ta mine you can sleep in an al’ have a grunt bring you yer uniform. Gotta look the part even if yer a temp n’ all that,” Guzma said as he made his way back to his throne. “Now beat it, ‘ave got work to do,” He said.

“Alright, uh… thank you,” Def said unsurely, Guzma watching him as he left the room and grumbled to himself before putting his attention on the laptop. So he went to visit Kanto… This had him curious about what was there that was so interesting other than it being nostalgia for Def.

 

Def walked down the hall by the two grunts standing guard at the boss's room door, practically feeling the daggers they were glaring at his back. The door to the next room was a bit stiff and needed a shove to get it open, looking around as he walked in and closed the door behind him. It was much smaller than Guzma's and had next to no decor besides a small bed-side cabinet and an old couch. Well, guess that old couch is his bed for a while, he thought as he went over and sat his backpack down next to it. Before he could sit down there was a knock on the door before it opened, a male grunt stepping inside.

 

“Yo, the boss told me to bring ya this,” The grunt said as he offered Def the uniform, “He's no jobs for ya tonight but said ya hav’ta be wearing it tomorrow.” 

“Alright,” Def answered and took the clothes before wandering over to the couch to sit down. 

 

The grunt stared at him for a moment or so before piping up, “Why so glum, bro? Bein’ part of Team skulls pretty cool, despite our rep’”

Def was silent which caused the grunt to sigh and glance out to the hall to make sure no one was around before he went closer to Def.

“Hey,  for real though. The boss likes to intimate people, ya know? Can't really blame em being head of a big crew like this. Give it a day or two an’ he'll be lookin out for ya like he does us.” 

 

“Yeah?” Def said and looked up to the grunt, he could feel the sincerity of his words. “Thanks… I appreciate that,” He said with a small smile.

“Dun sweat it,” The grunt nodded, “Gnight, you'll be up early,” He said and left the room to leave Def to his own devices. 

 

Well, time to try get some sleep, though he predicted he had a sleepless night ahead of him while all of today's events went through his mind. 

  
Will Guzma really begin to like him and look out for him..? He thought as he lay down and thought about what the grunt said. Guess time will show him what it's really like viewing team skull from the inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small little sparks beginning!

**Author's Note:**

> Romance will come later, promise! Really hope you enjoyed my first story on here.  
> Def will keep his promise to Kukui, but will he be careful enough?


End file.
